


First Date Skate

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Rinks, Ice Skating, M/M, Slight Insecurity, Tumblr Prompt, falling, if you look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ijustreallywantedtokissyourightthen,” Stiles muttered under his breath in a rush.  Had Derek not been a werewolf, he would never have heard it and he certainly wouldn’t have been able to understand what had just been said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Anon Prompt: _Stiles and Derek going ice skating (first date maybe)? And Derek sucking at it._
> 
> Again, I don't really know what happened. It wasn't supposed to go like this; it ended up a couple thousand more words than I planned. And I don't know why the ice-rink doesn't feature more.
> 
> It's best not to ask about the OFC. I'm not even sure _I_ know what happened there.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own
> 
>  
> 
> * * * NOTE BELOW - PLEASE READ * * *
> 
> TAKING PROMPTS FOR STEREK ONE-SHOT DRABBLES
> 
> FEEL FREE TO ASK
> 
> SIDE SHIPS ARE WELCOMED AS LONG AS I AGREE
> 
> NO SMUT REQUESTS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
> 
> VISIT MY TUMBLR (link can be found on some of my other fics) OR COMMENT
> 
> I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF YOUR PROMPT IS CHOSEN
> 
> * * * END OF NOTE * * *

Stiles shivered automatically as they entered the rink. It wasn’t that cold for him - he was wearing a long-sleeved gray t-shirt and about three plaid shirts - or Derek (werewolf) but every time he walked in, he shivered.

“I can’t believe you’ve never gone ice-skating before,” he said to his boyfriend - that word was going to sound weird for a while - as he headed up to the counter to the left of the entrance to exchange his shoes for skates.

“Never had the opportunity,” Derek grunted, following cautiously.

“You lived in New York City for years. Are you telling me you never went to the Central Park ice rink? Not once?”

“Well, I went,” Derek answered, before glancing down almost sheepishly. “But I went to…watch…Laura.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled comfortingly - it was getting easier for Derek to talk about his family but it would always be a sore spot - before handing his own shoes over and getting ice skates.

“You’re wearing two pairs of socks right?”

“Yes,” Derek pulled off his own shoes and handed them over, “but I don’t understand why.”

“Because skates are deadly,” Stiles answered, sitting on the ground to pull his pair on. “If you don’t wear at least two sets of socks, they will rub your ankles down to the bone, trust me, I’ve been there.”

Derek snorted as he gaze down at his pair of skates in something akin to confusion. Stiles took pity and shuffled over.

“Here, let me,” he took one of the skates, gripped Derek’s ankle and pushed it on firmly, before tying the laces tightly. He repeated for the other shoe, then sat back and tied his own.

“Thanks,” Derek mumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“No worries,” Stiles pushed himself to his feet, taking a few unsteady steps so he gained his balance. He held out his hand and Derek gripped it tightly, and rose up too. With Stiles aiding him, he took a few steps towards the rink in his skates.

“This doesn’t seem so hard,” he murmured.

“You’re walking,” Stiles pointed out. “Walking’s easy. C’mon.”

Derek didn’t let go of Stiles hand as they made it to the edge of the rink. Stiles stepped down onto the ice with ease, wriggling his hand out of Derek’s briefly to skate in a small circle.

“Still got it,” he grinned, holding his hand back out. Derek took it and intertwined their fingers before putting his right foot down, testing the waters, so to speak ironically. Holding onto the wall around the rink, he put his other foot down.

Stiles hummed cheerfully, as he waited for Derek to find his feet on the ice. He rubbed his thumb in a comforting circular motion on Derek’s hand.

“Come on,” he whispered, skating backwards a little so their hands were outstretched. “Just push away from the wall, one foot in front of the other.”

Derek pushed one foot forward and then the other and let go of the wall. For moment, he was standing easily on the ice, holding Stiles’ hand and a smile was threatening to bloom across his face. Then he shifted his foot, the tiniest movement, and his legs went out from underneath him, and he toppled to the side, dragging Stiles down on top of him.

Stiles shook with silent laughter, before pushing himself backwards.

“Bambi,” he grinned at Derek who quirked his lips back. “Come on.”

He pulled both of them to their feet, Derek reaching to grip the wall again. “You’ll get the hang of it, don’t worry. If you want, we can skate around the edge, so you can use the wall for support.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll still be skating with you, don’t worry.”

“But don’t you want to skate on your own?” Derek nodded around the rink.

“No, I want to skate with you.”

Derek looked unconvinced, his mouth twisting a little. Stiles squeezed his hand trying to reassure him.

“I came here to skate with you and I’m skating with you. I don’t care how we skate, I just want us to skate together.”

Derek’s face turned a little pink, and he ducked his head little. Stiles watched him fondly, thinking about how different he was with him from with the pack. He tugged on Derek’s arm.

“Come on, I’ll have you skating like a pro in no time.”

They spent the next forty-five minutes, just skating around the rink. At some point, Derek became confident enough to skate without holding onto the wall all the time although he refused to let go of Stiles’ hand - which neither of them were complaining about - and they never skated far from the edge. He fell a couple more times and near the end of their time there, he started skating holding the wall again after a nasty fall, that ended in a scrape - that was gone immediately, of course. But overall, Stiles thought he did well.

Somewhere in the middle, they ran into one of Stiles old friends, Margaret, a blonde about the same age as him who fist-bumped him.

“Hey,” Stiles crowed, as they met her. “It’s the Maggster.”

“And it’s ‘Lynnie,” she joked back. “Been some years, I noticed.”

“Yeah, well, this is my first time skating, in about six,” Stiles glanced to see how Derek was doing. “Maggster, this is Derek, my, uh, boyfriend.”

“Oh. Oh,” the ‘Maggster’ nodded in understanding. “Well, actually, I’m here on a date too, I just stopped by cause I almost didn’t recognize you with your long hair. What happened to the buzz?”

“Grew it out,” Stiles shrugged. “Anyway, shouldn’t keep you.”

The ‘Maggster’ grinned. “I can take a hint. See you.”

She skated away.

“Who was that?” Derek asked, his face flushed a little pink from the cold and the fun, Stiles assumed.

“That’s Margaret. She prefers to be called Maggie and I just call her the Maggster because it’s fun.”

“How do you know her?”

“From this skating club my, uh, my mom used to run. Teaching kiddies how to skate. I was her little helper.”

Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat as he turned to Derek and smiled. He had a feeling it came out wobbly, from the way Derek squeezed his hand.

“Come on, let’s skate.”

At the end of it, when Stiles led him off of the rink, Derek was fighting to keep the grin off his face.

“Well? How was that for a first date?” Stiles asked casually, but he had a feeling that chewing his lip a little gave away how worried he was that it had been a disaster or that Derek had hated it. He tensed the tiniest bit, anticipating the reply.

“It was perfect,” Derek gave up and just grinned at Stiles. Stiles relaxed and smiled back, a little shy and caught off-guard. He’d never seen Derek so happy before and, now that he had, he just wanted to make Derek this happy as often as he could.

“Let’s get our skates off,” Stiles headed away from the rink and crouched to untie his laces, pulling his skate off, one by one. Derek paused, to watch him, a fond expression on his face, before following.

“Where we going now?” he asked.

“There’s a café round the corner that does amazing ice smoothies,” Stiles pulled his own sneakers on.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really. Besides it’s tradition. Every time, I came here with my mom, we always sat in the café afterwards to eat and drink an ice smoothie.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin that,” Derek replied. Stiles flashed him a smile as they exited the ice rink onto the street. They had only been in for around fifty minutes but it was getting dark and Stiles could already see stars twinkling above them. He huffed out a breath, the air turning cloudy in front of him.

“Hey, I can see my breath,” he exclaimed.

“Maybe we should get a couple of hot drinks to go as well as the smoothies,” Derek suggested, falling into step beside him.

Stiles rubbed his hands together and shivered for real, this time. “Maybe.”

Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “Definitely. I don’t want my boyfriend freezing to death on our first date.”

Stiles grinned shyly. “The café’s just around this corner.”

Derek rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’ arm, trying to heat him up a little. The café was small and quaint and cozy. He held open the door, a blast of heat coming from inside.

Stiles headed straight for the counter to order. Derek found them a little corner table that offered an illusion of privacy.

“Hey,” Stiles returned with the drinks. “Lemon Ice Smoothie. It’s all they’ve got. And I swear to you, it’s lemon.”

Derek grinned, taking one of the cold drinks off his hands. “I trust you.”

Stiles sat in the chair next to him, dragging it a little closer. “You were good on the ice. Better than I was, my first time.”

“I had a good teacher,” Derek answered, trying the smoothie.

“I’m not that good. I just showed you what I do.”

“Best teacher I’ve ever had. In fact,” Derek leaned forward a little, his lemony breath tickling Stiles nose, “best first date I’ve ever had.”

“And you’ve had loads, I guess.”

“Three. The secret one with Kate Argent, the dying one with Jennifer Blake and this one.”

“Huh,” Stiles stared down into his drink.

“Is something wrong?” Derek’s fingers pressed on Stiles chin, pushing his face up to look at him.

“No, no, I just didn’t want to gloat,” Stiles mumbled. Derek’s thumb stroked gently along his jaw.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I loved it.”

Stiles flicked his eyes up to look at Derek. “Me too. I don’t have much to compare to, but I really enjoyed myself. It’s the first time I’ve gone back to the ice rink since-”

It was at this point Derek realized just how important this date had been to Stiles. Not just because it was their first date, but also because Stiles was showing him something private, something special. They’d gone to the very place Stiles had associated with his mother, even gone to the café that was a part of their tradition. Stiles was letting him in.

“I know,” Derek nodded gently. “It was perfect.”

It was the cliché rom-com movie moment, where the protagonists were staring into each other’s eyes and the café had low romantic lighting and they had just finished saying sweet things to each other and they leaned forward to kiss…

Then Stiles elbow got in the way and he knocked his ice smoothie all over himself. He leapt up with a yell.

“Omigod, cold, cold, it’s cold,” he shook out his shirt and glared at Derek who was laughing in his seat. “Shut up.”

“You’re right, are you okay?” Derek mopped up the spill.

“Just cold and sticky,” Stiles grumbled, smoothing down his wet top.

“We should get you home,” Derek scooped up the trash and dumped it in the bin. “Will you manage?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered quietly.

“The Camaro is around the corner,” Derek looked at him worriedly, but took his cold hand and lead him out the café. Stiles quirked his lips in a smile as a sign that he’d been listening and followed, but he was quiet all of a sudden and Derek kept glancing over to see if he was okay.

Derek kept an eye on him in the car. He looked alright, his heart wasn’t racing or anything, he just seemed really quiet. Derek mused to himself as he drove back to Stiles’ house.

“Are you okay?” he asked cautiously as they neared.

“Fine,” Stiles gazed out the window, picking absently at the hem of his wet t-shirt. Derek frowned as his heart blipped.

“I don’t need to be a werewolf to know there’s something wrong,” Derek answered. “You can tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Well, I-I spilt the smoothie all over myself,” Stiles mumbled, looking down at his stained top.

“Is that all? You had me worried,” Derek relaxed.

“Never mind,” Stiles sighed, looking back out the window.

“Stiles?” Derek pressed after a few more minutes of silence.

“I just thought everything was going really well,” he suddenly burst out, “and I was enjoying myself and you were too and we were getting on really well and we were in the café and you said everything had been perfect and there was no one else around and we were in the café I went to with my mother so it was really special and you understood and I had it all planned out and I just…”

“Just what?” Derek looked to him.

“Ijustreallywantedtokissyourightthen,” Stiles muttered under his breath in a rush. Had Derek not been a werewolf, he would never have heard it and he certainly wouldn’t have been able to understand what had just been said.

“So you’re upset because…”

“Because I’m clumsy and I ruined it,” Stiles looked down at his top.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Stiles. The date was great, and I don’t mind that we didn’t kiss the way you wanted. And I can see it was important to you but we’ll have plenty of other dates to kiss on.”

“Really?” Stiles looked almost amazed at the amount of words Derek had just spouted at once but it cleared quickly. Then he began to look shocked.

“Yes, really,” Derek resisted rolling his eyes as he understood the reaction. “I want to date you.”

Stiles smiled shyly again. “Okay.”

Derek pulled up in front of the Sheriff’s house. A quick glance to the driveway told him the Sheriff wasn’t home. But Stiles didn’t get out immediately.

“Stiles?” Derek turned to face his boyfriend, who was watching him closely.

“I just-” he broke off, hesitated and then darted across, pressing his lips quickly against Derek’s before pulling back just as quickly and opening the door. Derek grabbed his wrist to stop him leaving and tugged him back. Stiles looked confused until Derek gripped the back of his neck and gently pulled him back in for a deeper, yet still brief, kiss. When he pulled back, Stiles was flushing.

“How was that for a first date kiss?” Derek asked, lowly, kissing him lightly once more and then releasing him. Stiles’ widening grin as he climbed out the car spoke louder than any words.

Derek waited outside for a few more minutes and then drove away, already planning their next date. This time, it was his turn to let Stiles in.

**Author's Note:**

> * * * REMINDER * * *
> 
> TAKING PROMPTS FOR STEREK ONE-SHOT DRABBLES
> 
> SIDE SHIPS ARE WELCOMED AS LONG AS I AGREE
> 
> NO SMUT REQUESTS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
> 
> VISIT MY TUMBLR (link is on other fics, have a gander) OR COMMENT
> 
> * * * END OF REMINDER * * *


End file.
